Son of Death
by cherubim archangel press
Summary: Harry goes to gringotts and gets his inheritance as a god
1. Chapter 1

One day Harry James Potter walked into Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He walked over to one of the tellers and asked for a bloodline test. Then, he was led back into a room where he cut his palm and dripped seven drops of blood into a bowl. The parchment that sat beside the bowl started glowing as his bloodline and abilities filled it. The goblin picked it up and handed it to him. it read:

**Arcturus Orion**

**Son of: Thanatos, God of Death, Hecate, Godess of magic**

**God of: Vampires, Souls, Death, Blood, Darkness, Shadows, Magic, Destruction**

**Powers: Energy Manipulation(Blocked)**

** Bloodmagic Sorcerer(Blocked)**

** Shadow Travel(Blocked)**

** Underworld Rifts(Blocked)**

** Metamorphagus(Blocked, 99%)**

** Elemental Manipulation(Blocked)**

** Necromancy(Blocked)**

** Soul Magic( Locked)**

**Bloodline: Thanatos Hecate**

** Nyx – Tartarus Perses - Asteria**

** Hades - Melanoe Tartarus - Hera**

** Osiris - Hestia Thoth – Isis**

**Houses :**

**Black – Lordship**

**Potter – Lordship**

**Evans – Duchy**

**Gryffindor – Grand Duchy**

**Slytherin – Prince**

**Hufflepuff – Earldom **

**Ravenclaw – Earldom**

**Malfoy – Member, Potential Heir**

**Nott – Member**

**Emrys – Prince**

**Le Fay – Earldom**

**Items : **

**Infinity Sword**

**Angelum**

**Excalibur**

**Durendal**

**Elder Wand**

**Invisibility Cloak**

**Resurection Stone**

**Staff of Ages**

**Gae Bolga**

**Guilds: **

**Sorcerers Guild – Master**

**Bloodmage Guild – Master**

**Necromancers Guild – Grandmaster**

**Guild of the Elemental – High Mage**

**Magical Core Status : Blocked – 99%**

Then, Arcturus was consumed by a black aura, once it faded, he stood 6'4" tall, had beautiful ebony skin, a black crew cut, and perfect muscles. Then, 4 wings that appeared to be made out of Soul Flame sprouted out of his shoulders. He was dressed in a sleeveless, oiled leather shirt and breeches under a black cloak. His eyes were filled with black fire.

Then, he strode out into the lobby of gringotts, where Albus to – damned – many – middle – names Dumbledore was arguing with a Goblin. Arcturus silently sent a call to his parents in the Realm of Shadows, better known as Tartarus. They appeared beside him, Thanatos dressed in a similar outfit to his son's, except that it was made out of metal, and Hecate dressed in mottled gray and silver leathers. The two ancient gods strolled over to Dumbledore and said, " Albus Dumbledore, You have harmed our son, thus, we sentence you to live on for eternity as a muggle". Then, the two gods reached out their hands to the sky and Said, "Attend us, the Forsworn, for another joins your number today". Then, a rift opened in the sky and several men and women who resembled an odd cross of a Dark Angel and a Thunderbird appeared and said, " We are the Forsworn, Knights of Thanatos, Protectors of Hecate. Fear us." And then, their leader, a tall man dressed in armor made from fallen souls steppped forward and spoke, saying"I am Morpheus, God of Fallen Souls, and the Guardian of Thanatos." Then, a Beautiful young woman stepped forward and said, "I am Leto, Goddess of Hellfire and DeathFlame, Protector of Hecate". Finally, A tall man who stood more than 6 and a half feet tall strode forward and spoke, saying"I am Eros, God of Frozen Wastes and Snow, Last of the Protogenoi, Guardian of Tartarus, Protector of Fallen Souls, But above all, I am the Guardian of Arcturus." Then, the threesome spoke in unison, saying"Albus Dumbledore, You have wronged our family, For this we Sentence you to Be Champion of The Pit, For Eternity."

Once they had finished speaking, Arcturus stepped forward and drew the Gae Bolga from were it rested across his back. He then also drew the Infinity Sword and Angelum. Once he had the three weapons in his hands, he unleashed upon them a blast of Soul Flame from his wings. When the blast of dark energy faded, he held a beautiful sword of middling length in each hand. Inscribed upon the hilts was his sacred symbol, a single tongue of Soul Flame, wrapping around a fallen soul. He then slashed the blades, which resembled frozen Soul Flame, through the air, opening a rift directly to the Underworld and Tartarus. After that, he stepped forward and slashed the blades through Dumbledore's aura. As he did that, Dumbledore slowly faded from sight, having been sent to Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Arcturus was finished at Gringotts, he shadow traveled to Hogwarts, where he appeared in the Great Hall and spoke, saying "Those of you who I name, come with me." Then he started naming teachers and students. "Hermione Granger", "Ronald Weasley", "Neville Longbottom", "Fred Weasley", "George Weasley", "Draco Malfoy", "Rubeus Hagrid", "Severus Snape", "Cedric Diggory", "Luna Lovegood" , "Come with me." Then, Arcturus led the nine people to a spot just outside the wards, and apparated with all of them to Gringotts.

Once he reached Gringotts, he strode up to the nearest teller and said " I am Arcturus Orion, and I wish for all of these to have bloodline tests performed." The teller said " Very well Sir, if you would follow me please", and led them into the same room where Arcturus had had his done. The results for Ron were as followed:

**Haun Taurus**

** Son of: Mars, God of War and Fire Selene, Titaness of the Moon, Tidal Waters, Werewolves**

** God of: Serpents, Moonlight, Ice, Wolves, Frozen Air**

** Abilities:**

** Ice Elemental(Blocked)**

** False Fire Elemental – Placed By Albus Dumbledore**

** Moon Travel(Blocked)**

** Air Elemental(Blocked)**

** Bloodline:**

** Mars Selene**

** Jupiter – Juno Oranus – Gaia**

** Hestia – Hades Leto – Eros**

**Houses :**

**Weasley – 4****th**** Heir**

**Gryffindor – 2****nd**** Duchy**

**Slytherin – 2****nd**** Princedom**

**Magical Items :**

**Sword Of Gryffindor**

**War Staff Of Weasley**

**Rapier Of Slytherin**

As the Goblin read off the sheet, a glowing red and silver aura surrounded Haun Taurus, forcing his powers to break their blocks and shape his body to fit their needs. A suit of scaled armor melded with his skin, giving it a slightly metallic look. Also, a pair of reptillian wings erupted from his shoulder blades, and fangs appeared in his mouth, not vampiric fangs like on Arcturus, but four large, vicious fangs instead.

Then, the goblin who stood with them said, "Next up, is Hermione Granger."

**Xelana**

**Daughter of : Ares, God of War, Uncontrolled Rage, Flame Melanoe, Goddess of Ghosts, Lost Spirits, Poisons**

**Goddess of : Spite, Controlled Rage, Flame, Fog**

**Ares Melanoe**

**Mars – Nyx Hades – Persephone**

**Powers :**

**Fire Elemental (Blocked)**

**Air Elemental ( Blocked)**

**Water Elemental ( Blocked)**

**Shadow Mage ( Blocked)**

**Houses:**

**Grey - Lady**

**Silva - Lady**

**Slytherin – Queen**

**Gryffindor – Duchess**

**Magical Items :**

**Medusa Whip**

**Grey Blade**

**Dagger Of Spite**

**Saber Of Silva**

Once Xelena was finished with her sheet, a red and gray aura surrounded her and made her be 7' tall with spectral gray wings. Then, the teller said " Fred Weasley, step forward".

**Lugh**

**Son Of : Hermes, God Of the Crossroads Hestia, Goddess of Flame**

**God of : Heat, Practical Jokes, Fire**

**Powers : **

**Fire Elemental**

**Shadow Master**

**Fire Travel**

**Phoenix Lord**

**Houses**

**Weasley -2****nd**** Lord**

**Kentravanos – Lordship **

**Gryffindor – Duchy **

**Magical Items**

**Warstaff Of Gryffindor**

**Soul Scythe Of Kentravanos**

**Blade Of Weasley**

As Lugh finished, a red and gray aura surrounded him, giving him a firey, elvish appearance. The teller then said " George Weasley step for'ard".

**Mannan Mac Lir**

**Son of : Brighid, Goddess of the Awoken Flame, Smiths, Power**

** Aenghus Ogh, God of Love, Swans, Lies**

**God Of : Oceans, Recently Dead, Lost Souls, Power**

**Houses**

**Weasley – 2****nd**** Lord**

**Gryffindor – Duchy**

**Dagda – High Lord**

**Powers**

**Water Elemental**

**Water Travel**

**Soul Flame**

**Energy Manipulation**

**Magical Items**

**Flame Of Weasley**

**Spear Of The Dagda**

**Cauldron Of Dagda**

**Flame Of Gryffindor**


End file.
